Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "F"
Fallout Girl Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Famine Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fang Genome: Were wolf Real Name: Bernard Putin Description: slicked back black hair, hazel eyes (As Were wolf) large, grey fur with long white streak from the top of his head down the middle of his body. Sharp claws and fangs. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: The were wolf of Miami Florida Origin: Bernard was a Russian spy that was attacked by a werewolf while on a mission. He became the only survivor of the mission and went rogue soon after. In this day and age he is the ruthless alpha male of his pack and hunts in Miami Florida where he must face off against not only his would be vampire oppressors, but also against the were wolf of Miami Florida who is trying to stop the gang wars. Paladin has taken notice of the blood wars between the vicious werewolves and the more stealth vampires and are planning to join in on the war to shut down both sides. Powers: enhanced speed, heightened senses, super strength, razor sharp claws and teeth. Regenerative abilities. Personality: no nonsense, stern, tactical leader Fantastique Genome: vampire Gender: female Real name : Emily Durand (twin sister anna lee) Red hair. Bright green eyes. Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Fantastique was bitten in france a very long time ago and was a part of a large Group of ancient vampires. She and her father lived alone in france but one night her father went to investigate a noise that he had heard in the house. It turned out that there was an intruder in the house and the intruder was a vampire. The two were bitten, but were allowed to live as vampires and was even offered membership to the ancient coven of the crimson Blood. The two embraced the life of vampires until they were hunted down by their hated enemies, the van helsing family. The van helsings killed the majority of the Ancient coven of the crimson blood and she and her father fled. They were found later and hunted. Her father was captured and before he was killed, he told her that she had a twin sister in prague and to find her. Emily vowed to find her sister and to get revenge on the Van helsings for killing her mentors and her father. Curious about how she and her sister were separated she ventured to prague, followed by the van helsings all the way. She was unsuccessful in her search for her sister and not knowing wether she was still human or not, she abandoned the search after too many years had passed figuring that she was dead. The van helsings continued persuing and she continued evading, not seeing any other vampires for several years. Thinking that the van helsings had killed off the majority of her kind, she hid in grave yards and slept for years. Finally getting bored with her unlife as a sleeper, she ventured out into the world once more. The van helsings picked up her tracks once again and she fled from them. One in particular had what he called a holy sword. It would burn bright with fire. She fought and killed him and took the sword for herself as defense. The van helsings had become more while she saw no vampires in sight. Figuring that the best way to survive was to leave Europe, she stole a casket and stoed away on a boat heading to the new world.During a bad storm at sea, the boat crashed and the casket floated out to sea and ended up on the shore down in florida years later. The casket was found by vengeance. Seeing another vampire after so long gave her hope. Vengeance brought her back to the w.l.g. masion and taught her to behave around the other mortals.she fought her urges to kill the other heroes and learned a lot from vengeance including the fate that had befallen her sister. In the beginning she hated vengeance for killing her, but her love for him was too strong to hold onto the hate and eventually she forgave him. During her time with the w.l.g. she learned how to use the sword that she named afterburner better and how to fight and to be a hero. Since then, the van helsings have come to America and with them, some of the ancient coven of the crimson blood. She has evaded the coven, fallen in love with vengeance, has fought and defeated the vanhelsings on numerous occasions and she snd vengeance are part of the night crew of the w.l.g. that keeps people save from creatures that go bump in the night. After a chance encounter with gadzooks, the wizard told Emily that her sword was in fact a twin elf that was transformed into a sword centuries ago. The wizard transformed him back and fantastique had to learn how to be fantastic without him. Powers: incredible speed. The flaming sword called afterburner, fire balls, fangs and claws, incredible strength, agile, hypnotic stare. Fire breath. Flight. Personality: feisty, sleek, dangerous, manipulative, strong, confident, sexy, powerful. Family: Albert Durand (father: deceased.) Elsbeth Durand(mother: deceased. Only knows her her from stories told to her by her father.) Anna lee Durand(sister: Deceased. Only knows of her from stories told to her by Vengeance.) Fantasy Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fatal blow Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fate Guardian 1 Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fate Guardian 2 Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fate Guardian 3 Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Father Time Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Father Valrow (Jayvon) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fault Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fearless Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Felicity Warren Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Feline Gender: female Real name: janeta Jenkins Description: Brownish black hair and light brown eyes Race: Black Arch nemsis: … ORIGINS:born with powers. She was asked to be a part of team beta. After the team split up, she now spends most of her time watching over her sister. She is closer to Lard than her two brothers and is very over protective of her. Feline has since rejoined the w.l.g and helps them when she is not watching over Lard. Powers: can transform into a black cat like lycanthrope. Claws, fangs, heightened senses, increased speed and flexibility, acrobatic skills, Abilities: Family: see the outlander Felis Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Feng Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fenris Romano Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ferret Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fey Vour Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fire man Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Firebrand (the four winds.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Firestone Genome: Martian Real name: p’oul don Description: green skin, firey hair and eyes Race: Green Arch nemisis: The protectors of the universe Origin: Formed into a human sized humanoid and given powers by the ultimate weapon. Constantly searches the universe for anything to add to the power of the Ultimate weapon. Belongs to the Galaxians. Powers: super nova grade fire and explosion powers. Flight. Can generate heat so as to use it as a force field. Can breathe in space. Personality: subservient to the ultimate weapon Firrion Lennox Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fish face Johnathan Thompson Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Flamer Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Flashback Genome: human Gender: female Real name : Patrice jenkins Description: long black hair, brown eyes Race: black Arch nemesis: … Origin: the adopted cousin of the outlander who was one of the few members who joined very late into the war between earth and the plutanians. At first she felt that her powers couldn’t help the team fight the aliens and stayed at home. One day while watching live she saw that the aliens had the team pinned down. She and her sister the sorceress felt that they had to do something. While her sister provided cover with magic mist, Patrice reduced the minds of the aliens to that of infants. The w.l.g. easily defeated the aliens and Patrice joined the team. The sorceress on the other hand as told that she was too young to join. Patrice went out on a few missions and quickly realized that her powers did not work on everybody, especially if they had strong enough mental powers. She was injured and saved by the golden disciple, who was smitten by her. He stayed with the w.l.g. and was by her side until she rehabilitated. They went on one date and then the golden disciple had to leave to handle some business in the future. Patrice then discovered that she could link their minds and that even though the golden disciple may be in a different time line, when they missed each other, they would mentally experience their only date again in such clarity that it would seem as though they were living it all over again. The only way the bond would be broken is if one of the two were to die. since her injury she has been working on being a secretary for the team and rarely goes out in the field anymore. She is holding out for the day that the golden disciple returns to her so she refuses to date anyone else. She often helps the police and attempts to help patiants with mild amnesia remember who they are. Powers: the ability to rewind her enemies minds backwards in time even to infancy. This effect is temporary however. She also has the ability to cause people to relive any memory in such vivid detail its like they were there again. Personality: fun loving, bubbly, happy. Doesn’t let much get her down. Very close to her sister and loves the golden disciple. (she knows he is married and accepts the fact that he is in an open marriage.) Family: see the outlander Flashbang aka Felix Adams Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Flashpoint Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Flesh Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Flesh, Wears the flesh of those he kills. Can read minds. Extremely athletic. Obsessed with skinning his victims. Uses knives. Villian of Da hood Flipside Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Force (zethions) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Forsythe Literan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Foss ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Foxy Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Frost bite Genome: Human Real Name: Telisha Berry Description: short black hair. Light skinned. Light brown eyes Race: Black Arch nemesis: Voltage Origin: Born with her powers Telisha has always kept her distance. Because of her powers she always stayed covered in winter clothes, even in the summer time. Her parents made sure that she stayed away from the other kids and kept covered to protect others, but the other kids found her weird, except for Voltage that actually likes her. When the kids poured water on her as a prank, the water froze freezing the kids pulling the prank. The kids and teachers became afraid and then defensive. Telisha retaliated and became the villainess known as Frost bite, using her cold powers to get revenge. Not able to fully control her powers. Powers: Freezing cold to the touch… literally. Can freeze the particles in the air. May create ice balls, ice sculptures, etc, flash freeze a square block. May cause it to snow or hail. Personality: scared, reclusive, sweet but attacks when she reaches her peak. Wishes she never had her powers. Frost the blue ice dragon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Frwynn Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Fumiko Suzuki Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: ken’s mother Powers: Abilities: Family: Fuzzie wuzzies Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: